Travesía por lo perdido
by sumumquetum
Summary: Sarah decide volver a por Jareth consciente de que es lo único que le queda en la vida. Por otro lado, Jareth sigue dolido, pero está dispuesto a comenzar de cero. Una aventura que abarca situaciones desesperadas y obstáculos que dificultarán el nacer de una nueva esperanza de amor. :D
1. CAPÍTULO 1

~Dos años después de aquella batalla "ganada"~

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y salí corriendo tirándome sobre mi cama hecha pedazos. Estaba cansada de todo; de las miradas de reproche de mis padres cada vez que rechazaba sin escrúpulos cualquier chico que ellos me presentaban; cansada de soñar todas las noches con él y despertarme sufriendo; cansada de pensar que me olvidaría o de que seguramente estuviera tan enfadado conmigo que me odiara más que a cualquier cosa repugnante en el mundo.  
Fue hace poco cuando comprendí el verdadero significado de lo que me ofrecía. "Témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo". Era tan solo una niña inconsciente de 16 años pero eso no es un motivo para excusar todo el daño que hice y todo el dolor que provoqué. Lo necesitaba. Lo supe cuando también comprendí que no encontraría jamás en los chicos de mi edad sus ojos, ni su arrogancia, ni su porte elegante, así como tampoco encontraría esa última mirada cargada de ternura y promesas de amor y felicidad.  
Me senté sobre mi cama y traté de refregar mis ojos para atenuar la borrosidad que mis lágrimas creaban mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Después de aquella aventura que cambió mi vida, y lo que soy para siempre, mis padres me obligaron a deshacerme de mi infancia, y lo único que pude salvar fue aquel libro que lo inició todo. " Labyrinth". Acaricié la portada ensimismada, rememorando el profundo amor que sentía por aquel personaje que decía ser villano, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y una rubita cabecita asomó tímidamente por ella.  
-Sarah, ¿Puedo entrar contigo?  
-Claro Toby – respondí cogiéndolo en brazos y cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que nadie más entrara. Al único ser que toleraba en mi habitación era a mi pequeño hermano de tres años.  
Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró triste.  
-¿Has vuelto a llorar teta?, ¿Por qué estás triste?, Toby te quiere.  
Me senté en la cama con el niño en mi regazo mientras le respondí:  
-Lo sé Toby, yo también te quiero. Estoy triste porque lo echo de menos y no sé cómo volver adonde está él.  
-¿Por qué no lo llamas?. Yo cuando quiero ver a alguien lo llamo- me dijo inocentemente.  
-Hay un pequeño problemita- me miró frunciendo el ceño y esperó a que se lo dijera.- Seguramente esté muy muy enfadado.  
Se quedó pensativo por un rato y al final me respondió:  
-Si te quiere sabrá perdonarte, si no papá y mamá nos odiarían mucho.  
Me dio un besito en la mejilla y las buenas noches; se levantó, quitó el pestillo y salió cerrando la puerta.  
¡Eso era!. Tomé el libro entre mis manos y deseé fervientemente volverlo a ver pero sabiendo que no reaccionaría bien, llamé a mis fieles amigos.  
-Hoogle, Ludo, Didymus- musité- os necesito.  
Al segundo los tenía delante de mí abrazándome y diciéndome lo mucho que me habían echado de menos. Al cabo de un rato que terminamos de bromear y contarnos cosas, Hoogle me preguntó:  
-Dime muchacha, intuyo que nos llamaste por un profundo motivo. ¿De qué se trata?.  
Tomé aire y se lo pedí con ojos suplicantes.  
-Necesito que me lleves con él.  
Los tres me miraron tristes.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Él está bien? .  
-No- dijo Ludo- aquello ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste.  
-Se está volviendo cruel, ¡más de lo que es!- dijo Hoogle entre asustado y apenado.  
-Es peligroso retornar pero siempre estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por una dama- dijo Didymus caballerosamente.  
-No, no hace falta nada de eso.- le dije, y miré a Hoogle- Me da igual lo que esté pasando. Quiero ir.- dije firmemente- necesito verlo- susurré.  
-¿ Y si sales lastimada?- dijo Ludo.  
-El no me hará daño.- sonreí- Es un extraño presentimiento que tengo.- aclaré para despejar confusiones.- Por favor chicos, es lo primero y lo último que os pido.- rogué.  
-Está bien- dijo Hoogle mosqueado y preocupado- pero si llegaras a estar en grave peligro llámanos y te traeremos de vuelta.  
Asentí feliz.  
-No sabéis lo agradecida que os estoy.  
Ellos sonrieron. Me indicaron que me levantara de la cama mientras que ellos formaban un círculo a mi alrededor cogiéndose de las manos.  
-Cierra los ojos hasta que te avisemos. No los abras bajo ninguna circunstancia.- dijo Hoogle.  
Los cerré con fuerza y lancé un pequeño gritito cuando sentí que estaba siendo succionada por un vacío. El miedo se instaló en mi estómago pero mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras rogaba por que esto pasara rápido.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, que me parecieron una eternidad, aterricé de culo sobre algo duro. El calor me golpeó de lleno en la cabeza.  
Supe que habíamos llegado.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

-Ya los puedes abrir.

El sol me cegó por completo. Anonada contemplé la belleza del lugar, y el largo laberinto que se extendía bajo mis pies. ¡Cómo había añorado aquello!. Me giré y observé el enorme e imponente castillo. Habíamos ido a parar a la parte de atrás del mismo. Miré confundida a mis amigos y antes de llegar a preguntar el motivo Hoogle me tapó la boca ansioso.

-¡No hables o nos descubrirán!- dijo- Hemos parado aquí porque te será más fácil acceder al interior, ya que delante está muy vigilado. No puedes hablar o Jareth descubrirá tu presencia y eso ahora mismo es un error fatal.

Asentí comprendiendo todo al fin. Me levanté sacudiéndome el polvo de mis jeans. Menos mal que iba cómoda para la ocasión; deportivas para correr si la situación lo requería y una blusa por el clima.

-No te podemos acompañar adentro-suspiró- no somos bienvenidos por ayudarte, y si apareciésemos acabaríamos en los calabozos.- miró a Ludo y Sir Didymus, quienes asentían vigorosamente y prosiguió.- Puedes entrar tranquila, nadie ha detectado tu presencia. Encontrarás a Jareth en la terraza de arriba, no tiene pérdida.- dijo mirando hacia arriba- Es la hora del té y es allí donde le gusta relajarse- me volvió a mirar fijando sus negros ojos en los míos.- Mucha suerte niña.- se despidió abrazándome.

-Y recuerda, llámanos si ocurre algo- murmuró Sir Didymus. Asentí y lo abracé también. Me dirigí a Ludo y lo abracé. Se parecía tanto a un enorme osito de peluche suave que no pude evitar sonreír divertida a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

Me despedí de ellos con la mano y entré al castillo. Enfilé un pasillo sin mirar atrás y torcí una esquina llegando a los pies de las escaleras. Atravesé la cocina y me dirigí a otras escaleras en forma de caracol situadas al ala norte del castillo donde sabía que me llevarían a él. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, incluida la sucia y desordenada sala del trono. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando tropecé con un par de guardias goblins, que bajaban murmurando cosas sobre su rey, cuando comprendí que nadie me podría ver hasta que yo hablara dejando entrever mi presencia.

A medida que me fui acercando más y más a la azotea, más nerviosa me ponía y más rápidamente latía mi corazón en pos de un reencuentro incierto. Tomé una bocanada de aire y salí.

Me sorprendí del lugar. No sé muy bien que esperaba ver pero no desde luego una hermosa pérgola de madera adornada con cortinas y flores y un enorme sofá en su interior donde él se encontraba descansando con los pies apoyados en una pequeña mesita de café delante suyo. Se respiraba tanta paz en el lugar… Cuidadosamente me acerqué sin hacer ruido hasta quedar frente suya y me agaché a la altura de sus rodillas para poder verle el rostro. Lo había añorado tanto que una solitaria lágrima se desbordó de la comisura de mis ojos sin previo aviso. Dolía tanto… Acerqué mi mano temblorosa a su rostro con la intención de retirar un pequeño mechón rubio que había caído suavemente sobre sus ojos, pero antes incluso de llegar a tocarlo una mano me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y me levantó a la par que unos enfadados ojos bicolores me miraban directamente. Lancé una exclamación ahogada del susto. Se había despertado y estaba de pie frente a mí. No parecía que estuviera de buen humor.

-¿Sarah?.- preguntó confuso. Me miró insistentemente hasta que se cercioró de que era yo y sus ojos adquirieron un cariz peligroso y rabioso.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Logré encontrar valor para responderle y aparentar seguridad.

-Quería venir.

-No eres bienvenida- me dijo amenazantemente cruzándose de brazos- Así es que lárgate de aquí antes de que mi benevolencia se acabe contigo.

-No me iré- dije levantando la barbilla adoptando su pose desafiante.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo inclinándose sobre mí con una sonrisa que auguraba futuras torturas.

-Dices ser un villano, incluso más de lo que eras antes, pero no eres malo, y ya va siendo hora de que acabes con tu pataleta de niño pequeño. Estás lastimando a la gente.- me tapé la boca sorprendida. Una vez más me había dejado llevar por el impulso.

-Niña estúpida- sonó realmente enojado. Me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la azotea materializándose en una habitación que jamás antes había visto. Me soltó bruscamente sobre la cama mientras lo miraba asustada.- Ya que tanto quieres quedarte, esta será tu habitación pero jamás saldrás de aquí hasta que no te retractes de tu osadía y aprendas a moderar tu lenguaje.- Se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí con llave.

-¡Arrggg!, ¡Desgraciado patán!, ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- solté furiosa lanzando puñetazos contra le hermosa puerta doble de roble, una vez se me pasó el miedo y analicé lo que me había dicho. Al cabo de un rato, con los puños dolidos y cansada de gritar inútilmente, me senté rendida en la cama y comencé a llorar en silencio.

-No me puedo creer que haya venido con la intención de hablar sobre lo que siento con él y acabe encerrada en una habitación. Qué idiota he sido- cerré los ojos y me tumbé en la cama con la intención de descansar.

Lo que yo no sabía era que aquel rey villano había estado todo el tiempo fuera hasta que me hube calmado y escuchó lo que yo había murmurado con su increíble oído de fey lanzando un suspiro triste; porque aquel tonto mago muy en el fondo seguía amándola con locura, pero seguía dolido.

-¿ Podrás sanar este corazón Sarah?.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

Desperté con unos suaves rayos de sol sobre mi rostro y los sucesos del día anterior me azotaron con una fuerza descomunal. Perfecto. Viviría hasta que me muriera dentro de mi cuarto nuevo porque, desde luego, no pensaba pedirle disculpas por una verdad. Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y di permiso para entrar. Una goblin bastante alta para ser de la especie que era apareció ante mi temerosa. Iba vestida de sirvienta.

-Su alteza me manda para ayudarla a arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiero desayunar con él?- respondí molesta.

Ella me sonrió comprensiva, esperándose mi pequeño rebote.

-De lo contrario- continuó ella llamando mi atención tímidamente- dijo que subiría él personalmente a ayudarla a arreglarse. Dice que es obligatorio que baje nada más que para aclarar su estadía aquí.

Agrandé mis ojos avergonzada.

-¡Demonios! Vamos, vamos- salté de la cama con dosel y me dirigí al armario.

Ella rio por mi reacción y me ayudó a escoger un sencillo vestido bastante cómodo, de color verde, y me apañó el pelo en una trenza. Mientras terminaba de hacérmela caí en la cuenta de que la habitación era bastante femenina y le pregunté a Nira, así se llamaba ella cuando traté de entablar una conversación antes mientras me ayudaba con el vestido, que si el rey esperaba a alguna mujer. Sentí pena porque seguramente había llegado tarde.

-No, no espera a nadie mi lady- me respondió fijándose en mi cambio de humor- Esta habitación la mandó preparar para aquella muchacha que logró superar su laberinto. Tenía intención de casarse con ella, ya que fue la primera que lo desafió y lo enseñó a mirar por los intereses de los demás y no por los propios, pero ella lo rechazó por amor a su hermano y se marchó de nuevo al aboveground.- dijo triste.

-¿Crees… Crees que si ella volviera pueda él perdonarla y volver a amarla?- la miré esperanzada.

-Nunca dejó de amarla- me respondió- Desde que se fue él ha estado viniendo todas las noches aquí a contemplar la vida de aquella humana a través de sus cristales. Lo único que ha hecho en público ha sido fingir que es una persona dura, que no le importa, pero yo sé que todas esas noches reza por volver a verla aunque sea por última vez.

-Gracias Nira- me levanté con renovadas energías y le di un beso en la mejilla- Es lo único que necesitaba saber para poder decirle lo que siento.- le sonreí.

Ella me miró sorprendida y acariciándose el lugar pensativa comprendió por fin con una sonrisa que yo era aquella muchacha, la campeona del laberinto.

-Ve y hágalo feliz mi señora, solo usted puede hacerlo- se inclinó en reverencia ante mi y se irguió- Vayamos a desayunar, el rey os espera.

Dejamos la habitación y nos dirigimos al comedor.

-Aquí la dejo, debe de continuar sola mi lady- me sonrió.

-Gracias por todo Nira- le sonreí de vuelta.

Me di la vuelta y entré al comedor cerrando las puertas tras mía. Jareth estaba mirando por la ventana y cuando aparecí en escena, volteó a mirarme y se sorprendió, pero a los pocos segundos transmutó su semblante a falso enojo. Sonreí divertida y no esperé a que, según el protocolo real, me apartara la silla para sentarme. Me miró frunciendo el ceño y se sentó frente mía. Acto seguido los sirvientes comenzaron a servir el desayuno. Jugos, fruta, queso, pan… Tomé un poco de jugo y una tostada y traté de iniciar una conversación ante su insistente mirada.

-¿Con que no saldría jamás de aquel cuarto eh?- dije mirándolo finalmente mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo.

-¿Preferirías estar encerrada?- me dijo alzando una ceja.

-La verdad es que no- le sonreí descolocándolo momentáneamente.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más Sarah, ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- me dijo él mirándome fijamente.

-Quería venir- le respondí manteniéndome en mis trece. Hoy me sentía de humor gracias a lo que Nira me había contado, pero aún seguía dolida por cómo me había tratado ayer. Esperaba que estuviera enfadado pero no que me hiciera eso.

Él gruñó atrayendo mi atención.

-Nada te ata aquí, y si no te marchas por tu propia voluntad- se levantó y se acercó a mí. Cada paso que acortaba la distancia hacía que en mi interior se quebrara la confianza y seguridad que había conseguido esta mañana. Se plantó delante de mi rostro obligándome a alzar la cabeza. La altura era considerable.- Tendré que hacerte marchar yo, y te aseguro que no será agradable.- remató mirándome con desdén.

Me levanté rezando por que mi reciente temblor pasara desapercibido y con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fui capaz, lo encaré.

-No puedes obligarme, volvería una y otra vez- tragué duro.

-Chiquilla endiablada- escupió esa frase mirándome con rencor.- Siquiera has pensado en retractarte por la sarta de estupideces que dijiste ayer? ¿ He de recordarte que estás en mis dominios y por tanto, no me es menester tenerte aquí? Deberías al menos tratar de intentar agradarme, al fin y al cabo yo soy el que ha decidido que te alojes aquí en lugar de en el pantano de la eterna hediondez, ¿No crees?- me miró de arriba a abajo y se cruzó de brazos tratando de controlar su ira mientras dejaba sentir toda su oscura aura intentando atemorizarme.

Mi ser entero me pedía a gritos que saliera de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero las ansias de calmar su adolorido corazón fueron más grandes, por lo que me puse en pie y lo miré.

-No, no me voy a retractar por una verdad. Has cambiado y para mal. No esperaba encontrar este paraje desolador de tu persona- musité triste.

Él lanzó un rugido y con la mano barrió todo lo que había en la mesa. Me tomó del brazo mirándome amenazante.

-¡Tú! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

-No- murmuré reteniendo las lágrimas- Me estás haciendo daño- traté de soltarme. Comenzaba a entumecerse mi miembro- ¡Jareth! ¡Me lastimas!- gemí.

Él reaccionó sorprendido de sus actos y me soltó provocando que yo cayera al suelo. Me miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta tratando de formular alguna frase que sonara a disculpa. Me levanté seria, me tomé del brazo y salí de allí. Solamente cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me permití llorar. Salí al jardín buscando un poco de consuelo, sabiendo que era enorme y que no me podría encontrar tan fácilmente. En el camino me encontré con una goblin pequeña que vino corriendo a mi con un hermoso corcel blanco y una capa.

-¡Mi lady!, ¡Sus amigos están en peligro!, ¡Socórralos!- me dijo sofocada- ¡O su alteza acabará con ellos!

-¡¿Jareth?!-dije escandalizada cubriéndome la boca del espanto.

Tomé lo que aquella goblin me daba sin detenerme a pensar y subí al caballo.

-¿¡Dónde puedo encontrarlos?!- le rogué.

-Junto al bosque de las llamas bailarinas- me respondió y eché a correr. Yo ya había estado allí en mi anterior visita al laberinto.

-Una que mordió el anzuelo- dijo una hermosa mujer que ahora ocupaba el lugar de la goblin- ahora falta él.

Al cabo de un rato conseguí llegar al corazón de aquel bosque que la goblin me había indicado. Jadeé del frío mientras buscaba a mis amigos con la mirada a la par que intentaba controlar al caballo. Un ruido estremecedor terminó de descontrolar al caballo que, tras un brusco viraje, consiguió que cayera de él lastimándome el tobillo mientras que él huía.

-¡Hoogle, Ludo, sir Didymus!- vociferé llamándolos. Nada. Nadie contestaba. Volví a incorporarme apoyándome en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Me limpié el rostro surcado de lágrimas y caminé cojeando. Al cabo de un par de horas me paré con los ojos desorbitados del miedo y la impresión. Ante mí los árboles caían a un lado y a otro en mi dirección hasta que apareció una persona muy parecida a Jareth en sus rasgos. La diferencia estaba en que su cabello era corto y rojo y sus ojos negros como el ónice. Vestía de negro.

A lo lejos escuché gritar mi nombre con angustia y supe que Jareth había salido a buscarme. Grité llamándolo aterrada y traté de echar a correr buscando su refugio, pero mi cuerpo no se movió.

Aquel extraño se acercó a mí y me tomó por el mentón mirándome fijamente. Su mirada traspasó mi alma arrancándome un escalofrío nacido del más puro miedo.

-Tu cuerpo caerá dormido pero permanecerás consciente de todo lo que acontece a tu alrededor, solo hasta que el Rey de los Goblin me entregue su poder y con ello su reino.- Acto seguido me besó bruscamente y caí en la oscuridad.

Al cabo de varios minutos sentí unos fuertes brazos que me sostenían en vilo junto a un musculoso y cálido pecho. Podía escuchar el latido arrítmico de un corazón asustado.

-Perdóname Sarah, perdóname…- susurró Jareth con la voz rota- Te juro que nunca deseé tu mal. Respóndeme niña…- Pude sentir que apoyaba su frente en la mía. Quise responderle, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Quería decirle que lo amaba aún a pesar de cómo se había portado conmigo, pero cuando lo intenté mi cuerpo no pudo hacer nada más que emitir una lágrima de pena, de rabia, de frustración, asustándolo más.

-Necesito ayuda- murmuró. Sentí el viento azotándome los cabellos así es que supuse que volábamos.

Aterrizamos y pude oír la cantidad de gritos e improperios que le lanzó a la multitud de goblins para que se pusieran en movimiento y llamaran al mejor médico del país.

-¡Alteza!, ¡Mi lady!- gritó Nira asustada- ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido?!

-No lo sé Nira-suspiró Jareth cansado.

Caminó hasta que me recostó en una mullida cama, a diferencia de que esta habitación no era la mía, pues olía a varón.

-Yo cuidaré de ella- dijo él mientras colocaba su fría mano sobre mi frente. Era la primera vez que sentía su tacto sin guantes y eso provocó que mi interior se estremeciera.

-Pero Alteza…

-No Nira, mando yo y así será. Solo te pido que estés atenta a cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar- sentí su mirada sobre mí. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme como un tomate lo habría hecho.- Pero eso sí, tú te encargarás de su aseo personal. No me gustaría que despertara y me pillara haciendo algo indebido, perdería su poca confianza, casi nula- musitó suspirando.

Se cerró la puerta y sentí cómo se combaba el colchón a mi lado.

-Lo lamento tanto… No descansaré hasta volver a verte despierta.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Soñaba. La noche había caído hacía un par de horas y todos dormían, incluso Jareth reclinado en una silla peleaba por impedir que el sueño se apropiara de su consciencia fracasando estrepitosamente.

Mi sueño… no podía considerarse algo así, porque estaba todo oscuro y yo me estaba desesperando ya. No podía correr, no podía hablar. ¿Qué me había hecho aquel extraño fey?, y ¿Por qué a mí?

Tenía frío a pesar de que me hallaba resguardada hasta el cuello con una gruesa manta. Ningún hechizo de Jareth me había hecho efecto. Había intentado todo para despertarme pero nada.

Ayuda. Solo buscaba ayuda.

Un fino haz de luz se coló en mis sueños rompiendo la espesa oscuridad que amenazaba con absorberme y una hermosa mujer se me apareció. Lágrimas de alegría brotaron desconsoladamente de mis ojos al sentir tan gran calidez emanar de ella y ver que no estaba sola.

Mi cuerpo entero cobró movimiento y salí corriendo hacia ella abrazándola.

-¡Ayúdame!, ¡No me dejes sola!- le supliqué como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Shh, Sarah, nunca pensé que ese fey pudiera llegar tan lejos.

Me aparté de ella mirándola extrañada y asustada.

-Sí, yo soy aquella Goblin que te mandó al bosque, pero en este caso las dos hemos sido engañadas.

-¿¡Cómo… Cómo te atreves?!- le atajé enfadada.

-No es momento de que sueltes tu ira, hazlo luego, cuando acabemos con él. Por ahora deberás aceptar mi ayuda.

La miré susceptible.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa tuya?

-Deberás confiar en mí.

-Sabes que es mucho lo que me pides- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué otra opción te queda?- rebatió ella.

-Está bien- dije resignada después de pensármelo unos minutos.

-Escúchame atentamente- se puso delante de mí- Conseguiré que tu cuerpo vuelva a despertar por un mes. En ese tiempo tienes que lograr que el Rey acepte su amor por ti. Si pasa el período, tu cuerpo volverá a reposar dejándote libre solo un par de horas por la noche. Disponemos de un año para salvarlo de la catástrofe que va a provocar Bloomed en todo el underground.

-Eh… un momento-dije dudosa- ¿Por qué Jareth tiene que aceptar su amor por mí? Suponiendo que me siga queriendo- añadí triste.

-Porque- me tomó el rostro – el amor es el arma más poderosa del mundo, incluso más que la magia. Es capaz de romper cualquier hechizo, de ganar cualquier guerra… pero también puede ser un arma de doble filo. Jareth te ama, y si es fuerte es por el amor que te prodiga, pero tiene que reconocerlo para ser realmente consciente de las capacidades que alberga en su interior.

-Entiendo- murmuré- Entonces pongámonos en marcha ya- la miré decidida. Ciertamente decidí volver a Labyrinth para decirle que lo amaba, así que no variaba mucho conseguir lo que esta mujer me pedía de mi propósito inicial.

-Bien, despertarás al amanecer del tercer día. Como muestra de agradecimiento a la confianza que acabas de depositar en mí, te concederé ciertos dones que irás descubriendo por tu cuenta y que te ayudarán en esta nueva aventura. No los despilfarres- me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.- Y ante todo, no desesperes hasta que despiertes, la oscuridad es fuerte pero tú lo eres más. Mantén encendida la llama de la esperanza. Ese será por ahora tu bote salvavidas hasta que puedas despertar de nuevo.

Antes de que se fuera la llamé:

-¡Espera! ¿Cuándo volveremos a hablar?- la miré perdida.

-Yo me pondré en contacto contigo, mi nombre es Alix y soy uno de los poderes que rigen este mundo.

Chasqueó los dedos y todo volvió a quedar oscuro.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Amanecía en el Underground cuando se dejó escuchar en el silencio de la alcoba del Rey Gnomo una profunda exclamación ahogada. Jareth sujetaba entre sus brazos a una bella muchacha de ojos verdes desorbitados que jadeaba buscando aire. Ella se aferró a su brazo con dolor mientras trataba de respirar profundamente a la par que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo- le frotó la espalda acongojado por el sufrimiento de esta, pero ella no hizo más que negar con la cabeza y cuando al fin pudo encontrar su voz, débilmente le respondió:

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

-Estás cansada, te llevaré a tu alcoba y más tarde hablaremos.

Sarah calló. No estaba cansada pero sí que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reordenar sus pensamientos. Lo que había pasado antes de caer en la inconsciencia, su sueño con aquella mujer que decía llamarse Alix, las advertencias y el inminente peligro que se cernía sobre Labyrinth… Además de lo que se suponía que Jareth le estaba haciendo a sus amigos en el bosque. Necesitaba saberlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Nira ya estaba allí tendiéndole los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse en tanto que Jareth la miraba ceñudo tratando de averiguar en qué pensaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada con fiereza mientras que con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que disponía se levantó sin ayuda.

-Vamos señora mía- dijo Nira tomándola de las manos.

Cuando llegaron al umbral, antes de seguir, Sarah se giró.

-Antes de marcharme me gustaría saber por qué después de lastimarme en el desayuno saliste en pos de mis amigos a hacerles daño a ellos también.

Jareth la miró perplejo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si pretendías hacerme más daño, lo conseguiste. Y si pretendías que me alejara, también lo has conseguido, pero no impedirás que vaya a salvar a mis amigos.

-¿De qué hablas?- se levantó de la cama molesto. Algo andaba mal y no quería que la cosa se quedara así. Seguía enfadado con ella por despertar los demonios del pasado de nuevo, sí, pero jamás quiso lastimarla y jamás lo volvería a hacer. Ella había vuelto y su corazón se había colmado de renovadas esperanzas, así es que si podía ganar esta nueva batalla lo haría.

-Sé muchas cosas que te convienen- dijo ella triste y rabiosa- deja en paz a mis amigos y te ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mi mano. Luego…- miró hacia abajo sabiendo que se estaba sentenciando- Luego desapareceré de tu vida… como me pediste cuando llegué.-Se le escapó una nueva lágrima y él tensó la mandíbula. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto como en ese momento de cuando le pidió eso.

Ella se fue junto a Nira que los miraba triste.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, me senté al borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Maldición. No quería eso. No pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Reí irónico, pues era la primera vez que alguien me hacía llorar y más cuando ese alguien se trata de una muchacha a la que amas a pesar de que te destrozó sin piedad el corazón. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Ella estaba enfadada conmigo, estaba claro que me odiaba y no confiaba para nada en mí, pero la única solución viable que veía era volver a empezar de cero. Eso si estaba dispuesto a volver a exponer mi corazón de esa manera y esta vez bajo peligro de muerte, porque no creía ya que pudiera sobrevivir a una segunda estocada. Sí, eso haría, comenzaría de nuevo tratando de ganarme su confianza poco a poco, que viera primero en mí un amigo y luego me atrevería a cortejarla como un buen caballero hasta conseguir que cayera rendida a mis brazos suspirando mi nombre. Nadie dijo que sería fácil pero esta vez me tocaba recorrer a mí el laberinto, el laberinto que me llevaría al corazón de ella.

Al otro lado del castillo el alma de una muchacha lloraba por un corazón agonizante. Estúpida que fui. Vine aquí para decirle que lo quiero, que soy su esclava, que lo dejo gobernarme, que lo temo, y acabo metida en medio de una guerra por el poder, contra un fey que en mi vida he visto, y para colmo diciendo esas cosas tan crueles que ni siquiera pensaba con la intención de desahogar todo mi miedo. Si Jareth no me odiaba aún, realmente me tiraba voluntariamente al pantano del hedor eterno.

-Mi señora, no teníais que haber dicho eso- dijo Nira sentándose a mi lado mientras trataba de consolarme.

-Lastimó a mis amigos- susurré no tan segura ya de este hecho. Sonaba incluso al típico berrinche que hace un niño pequeño resignado ya porque no consigue la atención que quería.

-No lo sabéis con certeza, tendríais que haber esperado a hablarlo todo calmadamente- me respondió ella.

-Tienes razón- reconocí más hundida que antes.

-Se puede solucionar, pero debéis ser más cauta a la hora de acusar. El Rey es bueno y hará lo que sea por arreglar las cosas; solo le ruego que le dé una oportunidad- me miró suplicante. Asentí para calmarla.- Pero ahora disponeos a contarme todo lo sucedido desde vuestra llegada, solo así podré ayudaros en todo lo que necesitéis.

Y cuando nos hubimos puesto cómodas y estuve más calmada, entonces lancé mi mirada por la ventana y me dispuse a contarle cómo comenzó mi aventura.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

-Majestad- un Goblin llamó a la puerta de la alcoba del Rey Gnomo- Tiene una visita que lo espera en su despacho.

-Ahora saldré a recibirla- respondió Jareth terminando de arreglarse. Seguía dolido y desconcertado por todo lo acaecido hasta ahora pero no ganaba nada lamentándose en su cuarto.

A los pocos minutos se teletransportó hacia su despacho sorprendiendo a la ocupante.

-¡Jareth! ¡Mil veces te tengo dicho que no aparezcas así ante mí!- le reprochó una joven mujer.

-Hola hermana- saludó él con un beso en la mejilla. En su familia era donde se dejaba de lado los protocolos y las máscaras. Uno podía ser él mismo tranquilo -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- se sentó frente a ella.

-Madre habló con la muchacha- respondió esta- No sé decirte bien el qué, eso le corresponde a la campeona y señora de Labyrinth.

-Pues para tu información, la campeona y señora de Labyrinth me odia en estos momentos- respondió mordaz. Ella lo miró ceñuda demandando silenciosamente una explicación- ¡Qué! ¡Cree que ataqué a sus amigos!- se defendió él.

-Jareth, ¿De nuevo te dejaste llevar por la impulsividad? Contrólate o la perderás para siempre.- dijo ella. Él suspiró.

-Es difícil con ella, y no porque quiera herirla, sino porque toda ella me invita a fastidiarla, a retarla, es delicioso ver cómo se enciende ante la mínima provocación- le confesó.

-¡Jareth! – exclamó su hermana asombrada- ¡Pero tampoco tienes por qué llegar a ese punto! Este juego puede lastimarlos a ambos, ¿No crees de que ya es hora de que se sinceren?- lo miró ella seria mientras que él evadía su mirada.- ¿Quién eres?

-El Rey Goblin- dijo el sorprendido por tal pregunta. ¿Qué rosca le faltaba a su hermana?

-Exacto, y como tal debes portarte como un rey. ¿Estás seguro cien por cien de que ella te odia? ¿Acaso no sabes mirar más allá de tus narices? ¿Por qué crees que ella volvió aquí? Sabes bien que no solo por sus amigos, porque si hubiere querido solo tendría que haberlos convocado para volver a verlos siempre que ella quisiera.- le soltó ella sin piedad.- ¿Por qué alardeas de ser comprensivo cuando no lo aplicas para con ella también? Un rey no se rinde- dijo tajantemente- Eres poderoso y en lugar de vanagloriarte en eso, deberías usar tu magia para ayudarla. Escúchala, resuelvan sus problemas juntos.

-Debrid…- susurró él agradecido. A pesar de que su hermana era más joven que él, ésta demostraba tener una madurez y una tenacidad sorprendentes. Claro que tenía que hablar con Sarah, ella había vuelto y por nada del mundo la perdería de nuevo.

-No dejes que tu carácter te domine, demuestra que eres más adulto que ella- le aconsejó Debrid.

-Gracias- le sonrió él.

Las campanadas sonaron avisando de que era la hora del té, y por ende de que había llegado la hora de resolver la situación y hablar cara a cara con Sarah.

-Tengo que irme, mi marido me espera- se despidió ella.- Y recuerda, cuando estés perdido no te derrumbes, nuestro mundo depende de ti.

Él asintió.

-Nos veremos pronto- ella desapareció tan suavemente como había llegado.


	7. CAPITULO 7

Sarah se hallaba en la biblioteca pensando mientras reposaba en un gran sofá frente a una chimenea de fuego. Sabía que él la encontraría si se quedaba allí y así fue.

Él se sentó en silencio frente al fuego en tanto que servía el té en la mesita de café de enfrente.

-¿Ázucar?- preguntó.

-Dos- respondió ella sin mirarlo. Tomó la taza que le ofrecía mientras trataba de eliminar viejas aprehensiones sobre la comida que él le daba.

-¿Quieres… hablar?- preguntó él mirándola de reojo, en tanto que ella daba varios sorbos al fin.

-Realmente lo necesito- suspiró ella depositando de nuevo la taza y enfrentándolo.

-Perdóname… por lo ocurrido en el desayuno- dijo Jareth cerrando los ojos. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de cuánto le había costado pronunciar esa frase.

-Supongo… supongo que puedo entender que me odies por lo de hace tres años- respondió ella triste.

-No te odio…

-Entonces, ¿por qué atacaste a mis amigos en el bosque?- le cortó ella mirándolo con dolor.

-Maldita sea Sarah- se pellizcó el puente de la nariz respirando hondo-Yo no ataqué a nadie, no soy un villano –respondió Jareth- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- la miró ceñudo.

-Cuando me lastimaste a mí salí al jardín- lo miró ceñuda también- allí me encontré con una Goblin que me llevó un caballo y una capa, pidiéndome que fuera al bosque a detenerte porque si no acabarías con sus vidas-susurró.

-¿No te paraste a pensar que podía ser una trampa?- le rebatió él enfadado.

-¿¡Cómo iba a pensar que podía ser una trampa si la última vez que te vi fue en el salón, me habías hecho aquello y estabas enojado?!. ¡Es lógico que pensara que buscarías hacerme daño yendo a por ellos!- le respondió ella.

-¿Por qué, Sarah? ¿Por qué tienes tan mala imagen de mí?- dijo él hastiado.

-¡Te llevaste a mi hermano!

-Esa no es la cuestión. Yo solo cumplí con tu deseo- respondió él serio- Dime, ¿alguna vez saliste dañada de mi laberinto? ¿Alguna vez dañé a tu hermano?- Ella lo miró sorprendida olvidando su enfado… ciertamente nunca le había ocurrido nada grave.- Si tan segura estás de que te odio a muerte- prosiguió él- entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es más segura tu casa que este lugar?

La había pillado. Surgió un silencio y un duelo de miradas. Al final, la verde descendió al suelo avergonzada.

-Vine… vine con la esperanza…- su voz enmudeció al tiempo que se sonrojaba. El rey la miraba interesado, curioso. Dos corazones que latían con prisa anhelando escuchar lo que ambos sentían pero amedrentados por la intensidad de unos sentimientos tímidos de un amor renovado.- No puedo decírtelo aún- lo miré triste.

-Pero…

-Te lo prometí- susurró ella con los ojos lacrimosos. Dios mío. Su vida había cambiado tanto desde aquella aventura. ¿Algún día podría ser feliz junto a él y alejar la oscuridad que amenazaba con invadir más su vida?

-Entonces rompe esa promesa, te lo ordeno- pidió él.- Y esta es una orden de tu rey- se alzó.

-¿Desde cuando eres mi rey?- se alzó ella poniéndose a su altura, ya por instinto.

-Desde que volviste a poner un pie en este mundo. Automáticamente aceptas mi trato de yo como tu rey y tu como mi plebeya- sonrió triunfante Jareth.

-Está bien- gruñó ella- promesa anulada, pero ello no conlleva que te lo tenga que decir ahora.

Él la miró con los ojos entornados, aunque tranquilo de que sabría que se lo diría tarde o temprano.

-Siéntate, aún queda por hablar un tema- suspiró él tomando asiento. Ella miró por la ventana asombrándose de cuan rápido había pasado el tiempo.

-Se ha hecho tarde- le dijo. "Y tengo hambre", pero eso no hizo falta decirlo, ambos estómagos rugieron sonrojando furiosamente a sus respectivos dueños.

-Vayamos entonces a cenar- propuso él tendiéndole la mano. Ella lo miró. Supo que le pedía una prueba de su confianza y aunque sabía que lo arriesgaba a todo o nada, decidió que no era un mal comienzo, así que la tomó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el salón con una mesa presta a servir la cena. Lo nuevo es que ambos ya no se sentarían en los extremos, sino que ella se sentaría cerca de él, a su derecha, el lugar que por protocolo le correspondía a una reina. Iban a empezar de cero y eso dio una ilusión en la que creer a su pequeño y frágil corazón.


	8. CAPITULO 8

-Entonces, ¿A ti quien te dijo que yo estaba en el bosque?- preguntó Sarah en un intento de encajar las piezas de un puzzle que no hacía más que difuminarse más.

-Nira- la miró serio- Me dijo que te vio salir corriendo despavorida hacia allí.- Fijó la vista incómodo en su plato.- Temí haberte lastimado gravemente, así es que salí a tu encuentro. Poco después oí como respondías aterrada a mi nombre y cuando te encontré estabas inconsciente en el suelo con un tobillo lacerado- la volvió a mirar y vio que ella temblaba recordando aquello. No quería provocarle eso pero era necesario para capturar al osado- Cuéntame que ocurrió antes de que te desvanecieras- pidió.

-Salí al bosque buscando a mis amigos- susurró ella- Cuando llegué al corazón de allí no había nadie y tras un extraño ruido, el caballo se encabritó y huyó haciéndome caer. Ahí fue cuando me lastimé el tobillo- la voz se le fue haciendo cada vez más débil y él tuvo que poner toda su capacidad auditiva extrasensorial para lograr escucharla. Ella desvió la vista hacia el ventanal perdiéndola en la noche, transportándose muy lejos de ahí.- Al cabo de un par de horas apareció él- un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar sus ojos- me dijo que mi cuerpo caería dormido pero que yo estaría consciente de todo…- Sarah comenzó a sentir como algo en su interior trataba de arrastrarla y se agarró el pecho adolorida. Miró desencajada a Jareth mientras suplicaba silenciosamente. La estaba llamando de nuevo la oscuridad. Bloomed la quería, y eso quería decir que algo no había ido bien con Alix.

-¡Sarah!- Jareth se levantó tomándola en brazos mientras asustado corría a los aposentos de ella y la depositaba en la cama mientras le palpaba la frente.

-Me dio un mes…- susurró ella llorando. Se masajeó las sienes mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba cediendo de nuevo.- Tengo miedo- susurró- no quiero volver a aquel vacío- agarró con poca fuerza la camisa de Jareth mientras él se pasaba las manos nervioso por su cabellera.

Él la miró desesperado. No sabía qué hacer. Resolvió cerrar la puerta y sentarse a su lado hasta que ella estuviera mejor. Algo le decía que un peligro poderoso se cernía sobre ellos. Ella entrecerró los ojos muy cansada y a queda voz le dijo:

-Cuando caí en la inconsciencia, una mujer se me apareció y me contó cosas- cogió aire llenando sus pulmones en un intento de sentirse viva de nuevo y no tan entumecida- Solo yo puedo salvarte- sollozó. Había perdido la capacidad de visión, la oscuridad ya estaba ahí- me concedió…- oscuridad total de nuevo.

Jareth vio como sucedía lo que ella tanto temía y frustrado por no haber podido ayudarla lanzó un grito desgarrador que quebró a la noche en dos. Trató de despertarla, pero como ya sabía, no consiguió nada. Sin embargo, una fugaz idea atravesó su mente provocándole un sentido escalofrío. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes? Él concedía deseos y por ende conoce los sueños de las personas. Se podría comunicar con ella mediante un sueño. No perdía nada.

Invocó una bola de cristal que lanzó hacia el techo, desapareciendo y distendiendo el ambiente de tensión, obligando a los ocupantes a respirar un ambiente de paz y sueño. Se echó al lado de la chiquilla rezando por que funcionara, y en el acto quedó dormido.


	9. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

Estaba todo oscuro y hacía un frío de mil demonios. El silencio era enloquecedor y la soledad cortante. Comenzó a caminar venciendo la sensación de que no iba a ningún lado. Había ido allí a buscarla y no se iría sin ella. Miró a su alrededor y frunció los labios. Ahora entendía a la perfección el terror que Sarah le tenía a esto, y juró que trataría de enmendar su sufrimiento.

Al cabo de un par de horas, cuando ya estaba más que inquieto, preguntándose si no se habría metido en el "sueño" de su Sarah o no habría funcionado el hechizo extraviándolo al limbo, escuchó, no muy lejos de su posición, un llanto tímido. Se detuvo abruptamente sopesando si su mente no le estaría jugando una mala pasada a sus sentidos, más aquello lo oía tan claro y nítido como que sabía que respiraba.

Echó a correr hacia el lugar de donde procedía y la encontró en posición fetal abrazando su cabeza, encogida y llamándolo en voz baja. La escena le partió el corazón. Tan sola y miedosa… tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa… Aquella mujer no era la niña que antaño se enfrentó valientemente a su laberinto desafiándolo a él, el Rey de los Goblins. Ella tenía miedos también, como él, a diferencia de que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, y aquello le constreñía el corazón sobremanera. Sarah temía a la soledad y a la nada.

Se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas. La zarandeó un poquito del hombro y ella se encogió más sobre sí misma temblando y sin valor para alzar la cabeza por temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse. Si cabe, cerró más los ojos gimoteando. Jareth frunció el ceño y la llamó suavemente volviendo a zarandearla un poco. Unos grandes y empañados ojos verdes se dejaron entrever muy lentamente, aterrada, a la vez que se pudo escuchar como aguantó la respiración. Se incorporó sorprendida y con los labios entreabiertos tratando de asimilar que tenía enfrente a la persona que inconscientemente había estado llamando con tanta insistencia. Agrandó los ojos a más no poder y gritó.

Jareth se echó hacia atrás repelido con una mano en la cabeza. Su tímpano se había resentido por la cadencia de ese grito. No le hizo justicia al cuadro de Munch. Ella volvió a aferrar su cabeza cerrando los ojos y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Sarah no podía creer que fuera él, porque ningún hechizo había funcionado antes, ¿por qué tendría que funcionar ahora?, podía ser una trampa y que aquello no fuera más que un engaño, por lo que prefirió cerrar los ojos y rezar por salir de allí pronto.

Por su parte, Jareth la contempló totalmente desencajada, rozando la locura. El tiempo apremiaba. Cavilando comprendió lo que había pasado por la mente de Sarah, así que hurgó en sus recuerdos algo agradable que compartieron los dos para poder recuperar su confianza y que se creyera que él estaba allí con ella.

Una bombilla se encendió en su mente y su mirada se suavizó a la par que una dulce melodía, que antaño bailaron en el ballroom en su primer viaje a Labyrinth, brotaba de sus labios y arribaban a los oídos de ella, acariciándola.

"There´s such a sad love

Deep in your eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Open and close

Within your eyes

I´ll place the sky

Within your eyes"

Se sentó frente a ella y la tomó suavemente de los brazos mientras Sarah se resistía.

"There´s such a fooled heart

Beautin so fast

In search of new dreams

A love that will last

Within your heart

I´ll place the moon

Within your heart"

La sentó en su regazo y la abrazó mientras la acunaba.

"As the pain sweeps thought

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill is gone

Wasn´t too much fun at all

But I´ll be there for you

As the world falls down"

Apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella a la par que acariciaba en un vaivén irrefrenable su espalda.

"I´ll paint your mornings of gold

I´ll spin you Valentine evenings

Thought we´re strangers till now

We´re choosing the path

Between the stars

I´ll leave my love

Between the stars"

Ella había dejado de temblar y había abierto los ojos mirando a la nada, escuchando la melodía que otrora le habían cantado una vez al oído en una confesión de amor.

"As the world falls down"

Sarah podía sentir el leve retumbar de la voz de él a través de su pecho, y eso calmó su miedo.

"Falling in love"

Susúrrole él al oído. Ella levantó despacio la cabeza y lo miró anonada. Él le devolvió la mirada límpida y transparente.

"Falling in love"

En su interior ella reafirmó que su amor por él era más fuerte que antes. Había cambiado, ambos lo habían hecho. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho tantas cosas crueles, y comprendió que la furia que a veces él expresaba era un mecanismo de defensa ante la herida de su corazón. Él no era malo, sino generoso, bueno, paciente y comprensivo; cualidades que en su mundo no existían ya. Aquello no podía ser una trampa, era verdad que él había ido a buscarla a aquel oscuro y lúgubre lugar.

"As the world falls down" susurró él. Había conseguido atraer su atención y calmarla. La mirada de ella denotaba asombro y una confianza que antes no había visto ahí; y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. La había recuperado.

Le sonrió cariñoso. Realmente estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella y así se lo hizo saber a través de la mirada. Ella le sonrió maravillada y tímidamente alzó su mano, que con una etérea caricia, provocó que él cerrara los ojos arrancándole un profundo suspiro. Para Jareth aquello era una delicia. Abrió los ojos y la miró decidido a decirle lo que sentía, pero frunció el ceño al ver que ella estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida.

Se incorporó de inmediato con Sarah en brazos mientras que esta comenzaba a temblar aferrándose a su camisa en tanto que miraba a ambos lados buscando algo.

-Viene –susurró con voz débil- Vete, Jareth, tienes que irte. – dijo mientras bajaba de sus brazos y se alejaba de él.

Jareth la retuvo de un brazo y la miró preocupado.

-Estoy aquí y no me iré sin ti- sentenció.

-¡Vete!- arremetió ella contra él , desesperada- es muy poderoso- tenía que sacarlo de allí.

-Yo soy más fuerte que él- le respondió Jareth mirando en derredor, buscando también aquella presencia que había comenzado a sentir. Le ponía los vellos de punta.

-No puedo permitir esto –susurró ella mirándolo mientras retenía las lágrimas- Perdóname por esto Jareth.

Juntó sus palmas, dijo unas palabras en otra lengua y las aventó contra el pecho de él.

-¡Sarah! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- trató de jalarla pero sus manos traspasaron el cuerpo de su amada. Se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Lo siento Alteza- musitó ella mirándolo con súplica. Le sonrió triste y segundos después solo quedó ella en aquel oscuro mundo.


	10. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

-¡No!- gritó él mientras se incorporaba desesperado. La había encontrado y la había vuelto a perder. Miró el cuerpo tendido a su lado y vio que estaba tensionado. Aún no había encontrado el modo de sacarla de allí y ya era casi el alba, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que ella sí que sabía cómo solucionar aquello. Frustrado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas cual león enjaulado, con la mente maquinando a mil por hora, a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, más un golpe seco en el pecho casi lo hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Aquello no había sido real, pero lo había sentido como si lo fuera, y en ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen de ella tomándose el costado.

-¡Dios mío, Sarah! –exclamó rabioso.

En otro lado, Sarah estaba cara a cara con aquel fey. En el mismo momento en que había conseguido devolver a Jareth al mundo real, un golpe que iba dirigido a él le dio a ella de lleno en el pecho. Se tambaleó tomándose la herida que le dolía horrores. Miró a una sombra que se acercaba despacio y con un rostro serio.

-Tú- dijo ella escupiendo la palabra.

Bloomed la miró.

-Es un mundo agradable, ¿verdad?- le sonrió cruel- Y lo he creado especialmente para ti- miró a su alrededor como si estuviera contemplando uno de sus mayores tesoros.

-No lo quiero, puedes quedártelo- le respondió tajante ella, atrayendo su mirada de nuevo. Bloomed la miró tenebrosamente. Sus súbditos se estaban empezando a cuestionar por qué le perdonaba la vida a esta muchacha por cada falta de respeto o desafío que le lanzaba. Cerró sus manos en puños y las llevó a la espalda mientras respiraba hondo para no matarla.

-Lo he creado para ti- continuó él como si ella no hubiera hablado nunca- Es por eso que nadie más es bienvenido aquí- la miró amenazante.

Ella alzó su rostro retándolo a la par que él convertía sus ojos en dos mirillas llenas de odio. Se moría de miedo pero era experta en ocultarlo cuando la situación lo requería, por algo era hija de una actriz.

-Nunca conseguirás lo que has venido a hacer aquí- rebatió ella- Jareth es fuerte y no te cederá nada tan fácilmente.

A él pareció enfurecerle aquella afirmación por parte de la muchacha humana, porque al segundo lo tenía delante tratando de agarrar infructuosamente su delicado cuello.

Sarah se sorprendió pero luego lo miró triunfante.

-No tienes poder sobre mí- clamó a la vez que una luz la envolvió haciéndola desaparecer de allí.


	11. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

Despertó y cayó de la cama tosiendo mientras que sus pulmones respiraban aire de nuevo. El sol la deslumbró por un breve momento hasta que una sombra se cernió sobre ella ayudándola a levantarse y sentándola en el borde de la cama. Desorientada miró a quien la había ayudado y luego a su alrededor, y al constatar que estaba en su cuarto se sonrojó. Más una breve punzada hizo que se quejara molesta y se agarrara el costado.

-No te toques –susurró él. No quería romper la paz del ambiente… ni asustarla- Llamé a Nira para que remediara el moratón así que tranquila que no vi nada indecente- sonrió triste.

-Parece que mi cuerpo sigue conectado de alguna manera cuando estoy allí- lo miró pensativa. Se hizo un silencio que él quebró no pudiendo retener más su tono molesto.

-Sarah, ¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?- la miró enfadado pero calmado- Podía haber acabado con él y haberte liberado a ti de este sufrimiento.

-Porque él no tiene poder sobre mí, pero sí sobre ti- ella lo miró de reojo recordando la escena en la que años atrás ella le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a él. ¿Sería posible que ahora Jareth sí que tuviera poder sobre ella? El momento que habían compartido antes, en aquel mundo-prisión, parecía decir que sí, pero ella ahora no estaba tan segura de querer reconocerlo por la cuenta que le traía. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Jareth supuso bien el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de ella, y a pesar de que se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, decidió que ahora no era el momento de aclarar esas cosas, sino otras.

-¿Por qué tiene poder sobre mí?- replicó él al fin. Ella evadió su mirada.

-No te lo puedo decir- susurró Sarah. Había caído ahora mismo en que si se lo decía, y el Rey todavía sentía algo por ella, cedería todo lo que tenía con tal de salvarla, y eso no podía ser, era egoísta. Tenía que hacerlo ella sola.

-Maldita sea, Sarah- si me concierne a mí me conviene saberlo – le insistió acercándose a ella. Esta bajó la mirada a sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¡Deja de tratar de hacerlo todo tú sola!- le espetó él- ¡Lo único que haces es lastimarnos a los dos!

Ella lo miró enfadada, odiaba que le levantaran la voz.

-¿Y en todo este tiempo te has dignado a preguntarte si tengo buenos motivos para no decírtelo?- explotó ella con la voz más fría y cortante que jamás hubiera empleado. Él la miró sorprendido echándose hacia atrás ante la dureza que emanaba de ella, la había vuelto a herir.- ¿En todo este tiempo- prosiguió ella sin piedad- te has preguntado solo las razones por las que hago todo esto? ¿Has pensado que no eres el único que lo pasa mal? La que se lleva los golpes directos soy yo, no tú- le susurró- Y sé que si te lo digo hay una probabilidad muy alta de que actúes egoístamente sin tener en cuenta lo que le pueda ocurrir a Labyrinth- lo enfrentó- Así que por favor, usa esa comprensión que Dios te ha congraciado y de la que tanto alardeas y deja de convertirme en una villana mártir.

-¿Es porque no confías en mí?- susurró él hastiado. Sabía que ella confiaba en él y que por ende esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, pero no alcanzaba a comprender del todo el motivo por el que ella no le contaba nada, así que no se le ocurría otra forma de intentar que ella dijera algo, aunque fuera provocándola.

-¿En verdad crees que si no confiara en ti habría vuelto a Labyrinth a decirte que quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, que me importas lo suficiente tú y tu estúpido mundo como para salvaros, enserio crees que mi única misión fue venir aquí para atormentarte en lugar de decirte que te amo…- sorprendida se tapó la boca y mirándolo fijamente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás horrorizada de sus propias acciones, se pegó la vuelta y salió corriendo de aquel cuarto. Se había dejado llevar, había dicho más de lo que debía y si él era listo ahora solo tenía que encajar las piezas del rompecabezas para descubrir lo que ella tanto se negaba a decirle.

En otro lado, Jareth se había quedado estático frente a la puerta por la que ella había huido. En su interior una felicidad colmaba cada recóndito lugar de su ser, sin embargo, un click se activó en su cabeza.

"Hay una probabilidad muy alta de que actúes sin tener en cuenta lo que le pueda ocurrir a Labyrinth"

Un puñetazo se estrelló contra los postes de la enorme cama de la reina. Ahora lo entendía todo. El destino de Labyrinth estaba en juego, al igual que el de ella. La necesitaba como al aire, sí, y ahora entendía el por qué podía actuar egoístamente. El que la apresaba quería al reino, y con ello su poder, y a cambio la liberaría a ella. Pero si él cedía, nada les impedía al nuevo soberano borrarlos del mapa. Sarah tenía razón, estaban atados de pies y cabeza. Jareth miró por la ventana, sí, esto es algo que deberían resolver juntos, como dijo su hermana Debris, y ahora mismo Sarah era la que más ayuda necesitaba. Sonrió ladinamente. El reino requería una solución pero antes que nada tenía que terminar un asunto del corazón con ella. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de un par de segundos que la hubo localizado, se esfumó.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

Mis pasos me condujeron a aquel lugar donde todo comenzó. Me había dejado llevar y ahora Labyrinth peligraba, porque él no se pensaría dos veces el salvarme por lo que Bloomed le pide. Puse mis manos frente a mis ojos para evitar que el sol pudiera dañarlos más. Me había dejado guiar por el corazón haciendo oídos sordos a mi racionalidad y eso me había llevado a la azotea de hermosa pérgola y vistas extraordinarias.

Era una ironía mi vida. Aquel lugar era precioso y romántico pero con quien quería disfrutarlo no estaba. Me acerqué al sofá blanco de cuero y me senté acurrucando mis piernas pegadas al pecho. Ójala que mi verdadera madre estuviera aquí para decirme qué hacer. Lancé un profundo suspiro. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Jareth me encontrara, pero aprovecharía esa ventaja para pensar bien cómo actuaría a partir de ahora.

Claro estaba que las cosas ya no iban a ser iguales para los dos.

"Pero no has reparado en que si Jareth te ama y te lo dice las tornas cambian, los invencibles sois vosotros y Labyrinth se salva" me dijo una vocecilla femenina en mi mente. Jadeé sorprendida. Toda pena y preocupación se había ido ante la incertidumbre de saber qué había sido eso. "No os rindáis ahora mi Lady" dijo aquella voz, "Mi hijo se dirige aquí, dale una oportunidad, ambos podéis ganar mucho"

-Dios, me estoy volviendo loca- susurré entre dientes asustada. No me fiaba para nada de aquella voz, ni de lo que me dijera, podría ser un síntoma de mi maldición, quizás…

"No te queda más opción que confiar en mí" dijo aquella voz con denotada diversión. Me quedé en shock tratando de recuperar el fragmento de mi memoria… ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? ¿Quién?... Una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza y asombrada le respondí:

-¿Alix?

"La misma" abrí los ojos riéndome sorprendida.

-¡Qué grata visita!- suspiré- Realmente necesitaba contar con alguien.

"Ya lo he visto" suspiró Alix, " No puedo materializarme, Jareth me pillaría y no me conviene, pero he podido escuchar tu maraña de pensamientos y creo que deberías hacer lo que te he dicho"·

-Aún no me creo que sea tu hijo- le dije- Es todo tan extraño… Me ayudas a mí pero no dejas que lo sepa él… Da mucho qué pensar ¿sabes?- le dije divertida.

"Es una larga historia, algún día te lo explicaré todo" me respondió ella feliz "¡Te dejo! Finge tu distracción al menos", y a los pocos segundos dejé de sentir su presencia en mi mente para sentir otra real y física.

Jareth me había encontrado.

Aparecí sigilosamente de la nada, pero la sonrisa se me borró del rostro cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente. Sarah estaba de espaldas a mí sentada en el sofá y parecía bastante distraída. Sabía que ella me amaba y yo deseaba decirle que le correspondía, pero todavía no podía evitar sentir aquella aprehensión de cuando ella rechazó aquel cristal que le ofrecí con todos sus sueños. Sé de sobra que la circunstancia es muy distinta a la de hace tres años, y que su amor por Toby ya no está en juego, pero ¿sería capaz de decirle que lo deje todo para atarla a mí? Esa duda me destrozó el corazón. Pido tan poco… Sí, quería pintar sus mañanas de oro y regalarle tardes de Valentín, poner las estrellas dentro de sus ojos y la luna en su corazón, pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella, que fuera mi reina y que me dejara vivir dentro de ella, pero… ¿No la estaría presionando? Recién había comenzado a confiar en mí, ¿Debería darle más tiempo?

Di unos cuantos pasos silenciosos. Podría darle el conocimiento de que la amo, y comprometerla más adelante. Caminé un poco más. Sí, eso haría, podía esperar por ella.

Sonriente, ya que consiguió resolver su dilema, se acercó a ella y se sentó en frente, en la pequeña mesita de café, por lo que estaba prácticamente a pocos centímetros de ella. La única distancia que los separaba eran las piernas de Sarah.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?- hablé en voz baja para no alterar el ambiente en tanto que fingía que miraba a mi alrededor mientras la miraba a ella de reojo para evaluar su reacción. Soltó un respingo de la sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza soltando un leve "¡Hump!". Sonreí.- Sarah, ¿me temes?- le pregunté. Me miró fijamente y en su mirada pude ver la resoluta sinceridad con la que me respondería a cualquier cosa que le preguntase.

-Sí- me respondió frunciendo el ceño- pero también temo al porvenir y a lo que siento… ¡Es todo tan extraño!- me confesó volviendo a agachar su mirada.

- Yo te puedo ayudar con eso- sonreí ladinamente y cuando ella levantó su rostro para mirarme con suspicacia, aproveché y la besé rápidamente. La miré picarón. Le había robado su "primer" beso verdadero, el de su maldición no contaba como tal. Me miraba boquiabierta.

-Cierra la boca cosa preciosa, pueden entrar moscas- me reí feliz.

-¡Jareth! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo enojada, pero en el fondo podía ver que realmente ella estaba feliz.

-Atreviéndome- le respondí insolente mientras sonreía enseñando todos los dientes blancos.

¡Pervertido villano!- me golpeó en el pecho sin hacerme daño en tanto que se sonrojaba.

-¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara!- dije riéndome a mandíbula batiente y agarrando mi barriga de tal ataque. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No soy ningún juguete con el que puedas jugar a esto- dijo Sarah.

-Iba totalmente en serio, Sarah- le respondí con cariño mientras recobraba la compostura- Te quiero, y te quiero a mi lado- ella me miró maravillada con una sonrisa que se iba expandiendo por su rostro, pero que se detuvo abruptamente mirándome triste.- Tranquila- me arrodillé frente a ella tomándola de las manos- Respecto al problema de tu maldición encontraremos juntos la solución, pero voy a tener que necesitar que emplees más paciencia en mí y acabes de contarme las cosas- ella asintió azorada- pero lo primero es lo primero, ayer apenas acabaste de cenar y hoy todavía no comiste nada, así que vamos a desayunar.

Me levanté tomándola de la mano la guie afuera de la azotea. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras y llegábamos al salón ella dejó salir tímida su voz:

-¿Cuándo podré ver a Hoogle, Ludo y Dydimus?

Me giré mirándola y vi que miraba al suelo esperando una bronca o algo, en verdad me temía. Suspiré:

-Son traidores- susurré- No puedo volver a aceptarlos por aquí.

-¡Me ayudaron!- levantó la mirada desafiándome- Tú me los enviaste para que me ayudaran.

-No señorita, yo te los envié para que te cuidaran y te llevaran de vuelta al principio.- le respondí.

-Pues deberías perdonarlos- ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- la imité.

-Porque si no fuera por ellos, yo no estaría aquí- me respondió.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la inspeccioné. Parecía segura, sería una buena reina.

-A que ellos me llevaron aquí porque se lo supliqué, no me querían traer porque temían que me hirieras.- respondió- Y yo sola no habría podido volver- ladeó la cabeza victoriosa- Así que merecen tu perdón por traerme hasta ti- alegó dulcemente.

Diablos. No sabía qué hechizo acababa de usar ella conmigo pero sus labios en flor y su melosa voz me dejaron en blanco y a su entera merced. Me costó unos minutos reponerme y no sin esfuerzo.

-Ya veremos- me giré al fin entrando en el salón y sentándome- pero no te prometo nada.

-¡Eso es un sí!- me respondió ella entrando al salón con paso bailarín hasta sentarse a mi lado.

La miré sonriente, realmente esta chiquilla provocaba grandes estragos en mí.


	13. AGRADECIMIENTOS

Gracias a Moonlightgirl86 por seguirme y a Edymar Guillen , Yoya13, y por animarme a continuar con esto. Espero no decepcionaros , pues aunque parece que la historia será un poco más larga, trato de intrigaros con las personalidades tanto de Sarah como de Jareth, y es probable que en los dos siguientes capítulos os llevéis más de una sorpresa. Nos leemos pronto! ;D


	14. CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jareth y yo habíamos comenzado a "salir" en el lenguaje del aboveground y "cortejarnos" en el underground.

Aunque teníamos bastantes desavenencias ambos aprendimos a ser pacientes el uno con el otro y nuestro lazo cada día se fortalecía más. No le conté detalles acerca de la apariencia de mi captor, así como tampoco acerca de la mujer, pero sí le relaté lo que ocurrió la última vez que caí presa de la oscuridad. Pude volver a ver a mis amigos, que habían sido perdonados, y habían vuelto a sus antiguos puestos de trabajo en el laberinto. Algunas tardes me acompañaban a merendar y nos ayudaban a Jareth y a mí en la infructuosa búsqueda del Bloomed real, villano con incógnita para ellos.

Desde aquella última vez en la que me encontré sola antes de que llegara Jareth ya no volví a contactar con Alix, ni a sentir ese miedo anticipado a no despertar que me helaba la sangre.

Pasé corriendo por la sala del trono y esquivé a unos cuantos goblins que me aclamaban como reina ya mientras yo me reía. Alix tenía razón. Había desarrollado unos dones que a cada día que pasaba me podían hacer más y más invencible si sabía entrenarlos. Más tarde entendí gracias a Jareth que eran cualidades propias de un fae. Podía correr más rápido que un humano normal y era poseedora de un oído impresionante. Respecto a los dones mágicos, tenía la capacidad de hacer crecer la naturaleza a mi antojo y de meterme en la mente de los demás. Por su cuenta, Jareth se encargaba de mi entrenamiento personal respecto a la lucha y, yo ya manejaba mejor que él el arco.

Hace una semana atrás le pedí que me enseñara a luchar, se opuso completamente. "Te llevaré conmigo a cualquier lugar menos a una batalla" me rezongó aquella noche mosqueado, pero después de tanto insistirle y jurarle que no me pondría en peligro, accedió.

Llegué a una enorme biblioteca y cerré la puerta tras mía, dándole un toque con el dedo antes de desaparecer de ahí y esconderme. Encontré un buen cobijo entre dos enormes estanterías del tercer piso que estaban bastante juntas y aquel lugar era casi invisible a la vista.

-¡Eso es trampa!- gritó Jareth tratando de demoler el robusto árbol que había crecido en la puerta impidiendo el acceso de nadie. Me aguanté la risa con las dos manos- ¡Dijimos que nada de magia!

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió y aguanté la respiración. Vi como Jareth inspeccionaba uno a uno los pisos sin detenerse donde estaba escondida yo. Aguardé lo suficiente como para salir de mi escondite disparada hacia la puerta. Corrí jadeando como alma que lleva al diablo hasta que llegué al jardín y dejé sentir mi presencia por todo el castillo para que Jareth supiera que había perdido el juego.

-¡Por mí y por todos mis compañeros!- grité tocando el tronco de un enorme roble situado en medio del hermoso jardín. Hoogle, Ludo y Sir Dydimus salieron de sus escondites con sonrisas triunfantes y Jareth se materializó a los pocos segundos.

-¡Trampa!- pisoteó el suelo berreando cual niño enfadado- ¡Usaste magia!

-¡Já! Y tú también- le respondí.- Me cerraste puertas y te transformaste dos veces en lechuza para encontrarnos- crucé los brazos y lo miré sonriente- ¡Estamos a mano!- le saqué la lengua.

-¡No es justo!- protestó él fingiendo molestia.

-Oh, eso decía yo tres años atrás. "La vida no lo es" creo recordar que me respondías- le dije feliz. Él alzó las cejas escéptico.

-¡Oh vamos!- rezongó.

-No no- le respondí.

-¡Veamos si ha mejorado Sarah!- propuso Hoogle.

-¡Sí, sí, veámoslo!- aclamaron los otros dos.

Jareth invocó una esfera de cristal, resignado, y los cinco miraron atentos dentro de ella. Indudablemente había batido el récord del escondite, por lo que mis capacidades habían mejorado. Sonreí feliz mientras Jareth me halaba de la mano y me abrazaba depositándome un beso en la frente en tanto que me felicitaba.

-Sin duda serás una gran reina- musitó feliz.

Se oyó un leve carraspeo, y ambos nos giramos hacia el dueño de aquel sonido. Hoogle nos miró incómodo. Aún le costaba asumir que Jareth y yo hubiéramos llegado a entendernos tan bien, más le dificultaba el hecho de que nos habíamos comprometido. Lo miré afectuosa y me agaché para poder abrazarlo.

-Oh, Hoogle, perdón- susurré. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada- respondió.

-¡Tengo hambre mi Lady, vayamos a merendar!- recomendó Dydimus.

Jareth lo miró sin burla y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-La cuido, como te prometí- le dijo el Rey. Hoogle tan solo asintió y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde tomaríamos todos nuestra merienda.

Todos iniciaron su camino por la senda hacia el cenador donde se llevaría a cabo nuestra reunión. Jareth se excusó adelantándose para ordenar que fueran preparando y sirviendo las cosas en tanto que yo me iba quedando rezagada sumida en mis recuerdos.

Logré sanar el corazón de Jareth aunque no puedo alardear de que fuera fácil. Poco tiempo después de confesarnos, de haber derrumbado todas las murallas que nos alejaban al uno del otro, contemplamos asombrados que nuestra relación amorosa era algo mucho más serio de lo que jamás hubiéramos llegado a alcanzar, por lo que decidimos formalizarlo y nos comprometimos. Nos casaríamos en un año, de forma que nos daría tiempo a conocernos más profundamente y a solucionar el problema de Bloomed y Labyrinth. Tristemente también habían malas noticias y es que me quedaba casi una semana para volver a caer en la oscuridad. A pesar de que había logrado que Jareth reconociera que me amaba algo fallaba. Sí, tenía nuevos dones, pero por las noches soñaba con Bloomed y en contra de la tranquilidad de haber roto la maldición, sentía que cada día se acercaba un poco más la inmersión en el mundo oscuro, además de que no volver a haber hablado con Alix me inquietaba sobremanera. Éste era el único tema del que no podía hablar con Jareth, me lo pidió ella; que no le dijera como se llamaban ni ella ni Bloomed.

Así fue como varios días después del compromiso, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos. Se me escapó una sonrisa cuando me empezaron a venir los recuerdos nítidamente.

"Caminábamos tomados de la mano por una parte del extenso jardín que llevaba a bordear un hermoso lago iluminado por luciérnagas. Era una noche apacible y tranquila así es que decidimos tomar asiento y contemplar el paisaje que nos ofrecía la naturaleza a la luz de la luna. Sobre una mullida alfombra roja, que Jareth había provisto con cojines, hablábamos de cosas banales y jugábamos haciendo apuestas por diversión para saber si el otro sería capaz de cumplirla, como meterse con ropa en el gélido lago o colgarse de las ramas de un árbol bocabajo cual mono, hasta que a ambos nos surgió la curiosidad de saber de cerca como era una luciérnaga, eso de si tenían ojos o no, porque yo decía que se guiaban a través de sus antenitas extrasensoriales y Jareth apostaba por lo contrario, así que tras varios intentos infructuosos, él consiguió atrapar una entre sus manos y se esperó a que yo me acercara para entreabrirlas un poco y mirar en su interior.

-¡Bingo!- exclamé. Me crucé de brazos triunfante. Había ganado la apuesta. Él se acomodó en la alfombra refunfuñando.

-¡No es justo!- rebatió con falso tono lastimero.

- Pero así son las cosas- le repliqué con una sonrisa. Él sonrió maléfico mientras se incorporaba con las manos hacia delante.

-Exacto- ronroneó- No lo es- y se lanzó hacia mí haciéndome cosquillas.

Arañé, pataleé, traté de huir pero él llevaba ventaja y, tras un rato de tanto llorar de risa, acabé apresada entre sus brazos con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, escuchando su acompasada respiración.

-Sarah…- titubeó él. El comienzo de su respiración acelerada me avisó de que estaba a punto de decirme algo importante, y eso hizo que yo también empezara a ponerme nerviosa.-Sarah… ¿Te… te gustaría intentarlo?- musitó. Esa petición me supo a gloria.

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder de los nervios que me invadieron en ese momento. Jamás pensé que llegaría ese momento, el sentirse deseada por un hombre me colmaba de una satisfacción inédita. No me atrevía a mirar hacia arriba de la vergüenza de la primera vez y él no se atrevía a mirar mi rostro. ¿Que por qué lo sé? Porque después de esa pregunta ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido. Un sentimiento abrumador de felicidad me golpeó como una maza dejándome sin palabras. Mi corazón iba a mil. Me aferré a su camisa deseando decirle que sí pero no encontrando mi voz.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros.

-No hay prisa, de verdad- se excusó él sintiéndose idiota, de seguro. Mi desesperación comenzó a crecer. Tantas veces había soñado con ello, y ahora que no me atrevía siquiera a mirarlo. ¡Qué niños somos para unas cosas y para otras no!- Si no te sientes preparada podemos esperar- susurró menguando la cadencia de su voz. De súbito recordé que aunque no podía hablar, sí que podía moverme, así es que asentí con la cabeza. Deslizó su mano arriba y debajo de mi espalda y preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Eso es que quieres intentarlo?

Volví a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero… hay que ser prudentes, por ahora- respondí con un fino hilo de voz cuando conseguí reunir todo el coraje que pude.

-Sí… lo sé- dijo.

Estuvimos otro rato más en silencio.

-¿Cómo se hace?- pregunté avergonzada.- No lo he hecho nunca- susurré.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco- me respondió"

Escuché que me estaba acercando al lugar de la merienda, ya que se oían las risas. Solté un profundo suspiro. Ahora era cuando venía la parte del recuerdo que me dolía recordar, más que nada porque debido a nuestra gran inexperiencia no llegó a pasar nada, simplemente porque lo intentamos varias veces, y nos rendimos nerviosos perdidos después de intentar una unión. Acabamos los dos temblando, supongo que los nervios de la anticipación acabaron dominándonos. Recuerdo que él se alejó un poco, frustrado, y yo me sentí fatal conmigo misma. Adiviné lo que pasaba por su mente. Seguramente pensó que me había decepcionado y que nunca más querría volver a intentarlo, mientras que yo pensé lo mismo. ¡Qué tontos fuimos! Éstas cosas se aprendían, no venían impresas ya en nuestro conocimiento, así es que decidimos dejar pasar un tiempo hasta que decidiéramos volver a intentarlo. Sonreí a la vez que una figura masculina andaba hacia mí. Desde aquel momento me sentía más unida a él.

-Te tardaste- dijo Jareth preocupado- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada- le respondí entrelazando su mano con la mía- Hace un lindo día y me quedé embobada escuchando el canto del ruiseñor.

Me acarició la mejilla con su mano enguantada y sonrió.

-Tú cantas mejor- aseguró.

-Eso no lo sabes tú- le rebatí- Nunca me has oído cantar.

-Pero lo haré- replicó.

-Pelea duro- le saqué la lengua picada y él dejó ir una sonora carcajada.

Le di la espalda, me encaminé hacia el cenador natural, que nos protegería del sol, y me senté junto a Ludo. Cuando llegó Jareth y se sentó a mi lado, comenzamos a merendar, y con ello, el verdadero motivo de la reunión.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

CAPÍTULO 14

-La maldición sigue en pie. Aunque ya no he vuelto a caer en la oscuridad ni sentir su presencia tan fuertemente, el plazo sigue activo- resumí yo. Jareth me miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No lo sé- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- Pero cada día que pasa soy más consciente de que el cualquier momento mi captor puede tronar los dedos y desvanecer el resto de los días que me quedan.- Fruncí los labios.

-"¿Qué crees que falla? Reconocí que te amaba"- susurró Jareth en mi mente. Disimulé una sonrisa. Solo me decía cuánto me quería en privado porque en público tenía que mantener su fachada de rey duro y arrogante.

-"Ya lo sé"- le respondí del mismo modo- "Y entregar Labyrinth no es una opción, y lo sabes"- él asintió apesadumbrado.

-Si hasta estáis comprometidos mi Lady- dijo Dydimus.

-¿Puede ser que haga falta algo más?- dijo Hoogle. Todos lo miramos.

-¿Qué puede faltar?- le dijo Jareth no muy convencido. Hoogle clavó su mirada en mí y le leí un atisbo de lo que pensaba, poniéndome colorada yo, y luego él.

-¡Oh, Hoogle! ¿¡Cómo puedes creer eso?!- le respondí a su pensamiento incómoda.

-Piénsalo Sarah, ¿Qué otra declaración de amor hay? Créeme cuando te digo que eso me agrada poquísimo, pero si es por ti puede ser la solución- me rebatió muerto de la vergüenza. Hoogle odiaba a Jareth por todas las cosas por las que me había hecho pasar antaño, y de hecho, era el único de todos quien no aprobaba nuestra relación, pero sin embargo siempre estaba ahí, a pie de cañón. ¿Quién me llegara a decir a mí tres años atrás que aquel enano cobarde e influenciable se iba a convertir en un gran héroe valiente y, en tanto, mi mejor amigo?

Tragué saliva y miré a Jareth.

-Tiene razón…

-¿El qué?- me miró confundido. Me acerqué al oído y le susurré:

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche en la que decidimos intentarlo?- esperé a que asintiera- No funcionó. Es posible que el lograrlo sea lo que rompa la maldición.

Él me miró con los ojos como platos mientras que yo volvía a mi sitio avergonzada.

-¡Oh!- exclamó al fin.

Todos callamos cuando oímos que se acercaban dos personas con nuestra segunda parte de la merienda, que se iba comenzando a convertir en cena a medida que el sol se ponía en el horizonte: tarta de todo tipo de sabores, frutas y ambrosía.

-Aquí tienen sus majestades- dijo Leira haciendo una reverencia y depositando las cosas sobre la mesa. No pude evitar que mi mirada se clavara en ella con inquietud recordando aquel sueño que tuve hace tiempo…

" Jareth y yo paseábamos tomados de la mano cerca del lago hasta que decidimos sentarnos, y yo me recosté en su pecho observando el atardecer. Estaba llena de paz y armonía y había un agradable silencio entre los dos.

-Me acosté con Leira- dijo Jareth como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me incorporé como un resorte como si el contacto con él me quemara y me quedé mirándolo fijamente sintiendo como mi ser se quebraba por dentro produciéndome un dolor muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué?- mi voz se quebró en tanto que las lágrimas, que intentaba retener con tanta voluntad, hacían su aparición. Busqué en su mirada un atisbo de arrepentimiento, algún "perdón", pero al verlo tan tranquilo me eché hacia atrás horrorizada.

-Decidí tomar clases para aprender para la próxima vez que decidiéramos intentarlo, pequeños truquillos, y resulta que las cosas se nos fueron de las manos y acabamos acostándonos- me resumió él tratando de acercarse a mí, pero me alejé más.

-¿Por qué? ¡Eres gilipollas o qué!- dije mirándolo furiosa y dolida mientras lloraba- ¡No hacía falta recurrir a eso! ¡Podíamos aprender juntos!- le espeté mientras sentí que me moría por dentro.

Él se rio y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me sentí burlada, traicionada y humillada. Lo rodeé y tomé el camino que me llevaría de nuevo al castillo. Cruzaría el espejo que me llevaría a mi casa sin mirar atrás y luego lo rompería en mil fragmentos para que él no pudiera seguirme a menos que lo invocara de nuevo. Quería romper todas las conexiones. Pero muy adentro de mí sabía que, aunque deseaba hacer todo eso, la realidad era muy distinta y cruel… Lo amaba demasiado como para odiarlo, así es que sencillamente caminaría hasta que me animara a volver al castillo o un mal rayo me partiera.

En eso que el anillo que me regaló cuando nos comprometimos se me escurrió del dedo y cayó al suelo. Me agaché para tomarlo pero él fue más rápido y lo cogió quedándoselo él.

-Devuélvemelo, por favor- lo miré seria.

-No, vete- me respondió.

-Si me pides que me marche, no volveré- le repliqué triste.

-Vete, Sarah.

Me di la vuelta y caminé llorando en silencio. Mi mundo se desmoronaba."

Conocí a Leira después de que Jareth se comprometiera conmigo. Ella era la sirvienta más lujuriosa de la corte y, aunque se había acostado con casi todos los reyes menos con Jareth, mi instinto me demandaba marcarle el terreno respecto a lo que era mío, porque en mi corazón nació el miedo de que un día me lo arrebatara, pues ella era una mujer fey hermosa.

Me disgustaba el pensar que antaño ella hubiera estado enamorada de Jareth, no me fiaba para nada de ella.

-¿Chiquita?- llamó mi atención Jareth adivinando lo que estaba batallando en mi interior- Come- me ordenó cortando de raíz mi creciente angustia sobre ese tema- Estate tranquila- me dijo. Yo asentí recordando lo que sucedió a continuación tras aquella pesadilla.

"-¡NO!- chillé sentándome en la cama encogida mientras me agarraba el pecho de dolor y apoyaba la cabeza, llorando, en mis rodillas- No, no, no- gemí.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando paso a un Jareth de mirada preocupada y alerta, vestido tan solo con su pantalón de pijama. Corrió a mi cama después de cerciorarse de que no estaba en peligro y me abrazó acunándome.

-¿Qué mal tienes? ¿Qué te duele?- me preguntó angustiado. Lloré más fuerte asustándolo más- ¡Mi Dios, Sarah! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Se lo conté entre hipidos mientras él escuchaba atentamente a la par que me arrullaba.

-Te preocupas por tonterías. Tú eres mi reina y, aunque no te lo creas, los feys no podemos mentir, si nos enamoramos de una persona, somos fieles de por vida- mi llanto fue menguando- Fue tan solo un mal sueño, no te preocupes chiquita, yo jamás te haré eso, te lo juro- me levantó la mirada con la ayuda de un dedo suyo alzando mi barbilla- y lo que pasó, o más bien no pasó, con el tiempo se arregla, no sufras cosa preciosa- me restañó las pocas lágrimas que quedaba y me besó suavemente exterminando poco a poco aquel miedo irracional, y restaurando mi corazón que latía sano y feliz de nuevo.

Me recostó en la cama y nos tapó para luego abrazarme.

-Duerme pequeña, yo estoy contigo.

Suspiré tranquila y cerré los ojos segura ya. Oí cómo Jareth chasqueó los dedos y la puerta se cerró despacio, proporcionándonos una intimidad alumbrada por los hermosos rayos de la luz lunar que astutas se colaban por mi ventanal."

Yo asentí y comencé a comer mi pastel.

-Sarah, hay algo que no encaja en todo esto- dijo Hoogle. Lo miré fijamente esperando que preguntara- Jareth tiene muchos enemigos, pero para saber con quién tratamos necesitamos conocer el nombre de tu captor, y algo me dice que tú lo sabes- me puse pálida. No podían saberlo, aún no, todavía no había hablado con Alix.

-No puedo decirlo- musité.

-Es importante- insistió Jareth.

-Si te lo dijera- le clavé la mirada a él- irías tú solo a por él.

-Te dije que te llevaría a cualquier lugar menos a la guerra- sentenció él.

-Sé defenderme, por algo se me concedieron estos dones- repliqué levantándome.

-Eres débil- se levantó él cruzándose de brazos.

-Sarah, por favor, razona- me pidió Hoogle- Sabemos que estás mejorando con tus dones, pero todavía es demasiado pronto para que vayas a la guerra.

Callé mirándolos uno a uno, y tomé una decisión. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero sentí que era lo correcto. Salí del cenador y me encaminé al castillo con Jareth pisándome los talones.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mis aposentos, no me encuentro del todo bien- le respondí. Y era la pura verdad, después de lo que iba a hacer, mi corazón sufría pero era necesario, así fue como lo reflejó mi rostro cuando Jareth me tomó del brazo obligándome a enfrentarlo y vio un rostro demacrado y pálido.

- Está bien… ve… Mañana hablamos- susurró convencido. Aquello me hizo sentir peor y sabiendo que posiblemente fuera la última vez que viera su rostro en mucho tiempo, me acerqué a él y lo besé.

-Te quiero- me despedí y sin mediar más palabras ni miradas, me adentré en el castillo.

Eran pasadas media noche, y una figura femenina se movía silenciosamente depositando una carta sobre su cama. Contempló por última vez su entorno y salió lo más aprisa que pudo del castillo alcanzando el establo y tomando las riendas de su blanco corcel que en esos momentos se hallaba nervioso por la futura tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Lo siento Jareth, pero es lo más seguro por el momento- dejó caer una triste lágrima y mirando por última vez hacia la ventana donde el monarca descansaba dormido cansado de la vigía, aventó al caballo a iniciar una rápida huida hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Un presentimiento me despertó y asaltado por una horrible sensación, salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Sarah, encontrándola vacía. Llamé a mi soldado más eficaz respecto a estrategias y ordené que se comenzara de inmediato una búsqueda por los alrededores del castillo.

Cuando al fin me quedé solo en el silencio de la noche, aspiré el aroma de ella que desprendía su cuarto, y me senté en el borde de la cama topándome con un sobre.

Abrí la carta y tuve que controlarme para no hacerla añicos.

"Jareth:

Te amo, y espero que puedas perdonarme por esto, pero no podemos enfrentarnos todavía a mi captor, y si para ello, necesito que tú estés seguro, entonces me marcho. Entiéndelo, tú harías lo mismo si se tratara de mí. No trates de buscarme, si me encuentras no estaré en este mundo, aunque tampoco en el mío."

-"Si me encuentras no estaré en este mundo…" ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- me pregunté en voz alta estupefacto.- Ah, no, eso no. No puede ser que la guerra se libre en aquel mundo oscuro… Te encontraré, Sarah y después de solucionar todo esto, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias- murmuré- No pelearás sola…. Eres idiota si creías que me iba a quedar sentado de brazos cruzados y más cuando falta tan poco para que vuelvas a caer en la oscuridad.

A lo lejos, un caballo galopaba en busca de un refugio de la lluvia, lejos de castillo, en tanto que un monarca se convertía en lechuza en busca de su rebelde prometida.


	16. CAPITULO 15

CAPÍTULO 15

La fuerte tormenta que azotaba esa noche no daba tregua a nuestra cansada viajera. Habían pasado tres días y todavía el tiempo no había mejorado en lo más mínimo. Sarah tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y todavía no había logrado contactar a Alix.

Al otro lado, un monarca furioso se enfrentaba a sus más fieles súbditos porque todavía no habían dado con el paradero de su prometida. Sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de acontecer, y lo ponía nervioso el pensar que ella estaría lejos de él para cuando necesitara su ayuda. Dabria no sabía cómo calmar a su hermano, y Kento, el marido de la susodicha, se había unido a la búsqueda convertido en lobo, rastreando la posible pista que haya podido dejar la futura reina. Suspiró y regresó velozmente a la sala del trono donde se hallaban el rey y su hermana.

-Nada- dijo frustrado. A él también le preocupaba la seguridad de su yerna a pesar de que no la conocía.

-Tranquilo, lo encontraremos- susurró Dabria frotándole el brazo a Jareth.

-¿Conseguiste hablar con madre?- preguntó Jareth esperanzado, hacía años que no hablaba con su madre a pesar de la última contienda que tuvieron, pero aquello no quitaba que ambos se querían y protegían en la distancia. Dabria negó con la cabeza.

-La última vez que hablé con ella fue cuando fui a visitarte, ya no supe nada más- respondió apenada. Jareth frunció los puños y sin decir nada más, salió resuelto por la ventana que daba a su laberinto a continuar buscando a su Sarah.

-No podrás con ella, es una joven fuerte- desafió Alix a Bloomed. Ambos se encontraban en el mundo oscuro y parecían agotados y heridos.

-Es una insignificante muchachita, no podrá con todo- respondió este sonriendo ladinamente.

-Hijo, el poder no te hace ningún bien, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Tú no eras así, yo no te eduqué así- le reprochó su madre.

-Nunca fuiste justa, desde que murió padre, todo se lo concediste a Jareth, yo estaba mejor capacitado para gobernar Labyrinth que él. Él es un ser débil- le dijo tajante.

-Se lo dimos a él por el hecho de que la oscuridad no vivía tan fuertemente dentro de él como en ti. Tú te has dejado absorver por ella y ahora estás a punto de destruir el equilibrio entre ambos mundos.- le dijo ella- Razona Bloomed, estás a tiempo de salvarte de tu error.

Él sonrió malévolamente y a una velocidad sobrenatural se acercó a su madre y la tomó del cuello.

-Sarah es una muchacha bella- le susurró- seguro que a Jareth tampoco le importara que la tome a ella después de conseguir al reino.

-Tú no eres mi hijo- le dijo Alix mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados a la par que intentaba estirar el cuello para atrapar un poco de aire y poder llenar sus pulmones.- Tú padre no estaría orgulloso de ti.

Bloomed dejó de sonreír y furioso le partió el cuello matándola en el acto.

En Labyrinth, Debria ahogó un grito en los brazos de Kento y se agarró el corazón. Su madre había muerto y ella lo había sentido como un mazo en su ser. No pudo pronunciar palabra, solo llorar y gritar.

Sarah cayó del caballo y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba. Tenía frío y dolor, mucho dolor, algo había pasado. Comenzó a marearse y se apoyó en un árbol tratando de calmarse aspirando aire.

-"Sarah"- susurró Alix apareciendo frente a esta- "Nunca te rindas" – le acarició el rostro concediéndole esa calma que ella ansiaba. Logró enfocar la mirada en la madre de Jareth.

-¿Alix?- musitó- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-"Bloomed me ha matado"- Sarah la miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- " Tú eres una muchacha fuerte, acuérdate de que el amor es el arma más fuerte. La maldición sigue ahí pero no por culpa de Jareth y tuya sino porque Bloomed es más poderoso, pero no te preocupes, no estarás sola en esto"- Alix comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¡No me dejes sola por favor!- sollozó Sarah una vez que logró salir del shock- ¡Esto me queda grande, sin ti jamás lo lograré!- dijo cerrando los ojos de dolor.

-"Estaré siempre contigo, desde hoy Jareth y tú seréis los nuevos poderes que rijan este mundo"- me besó en la frente y sentí una frescor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo- "Siempre sabrás que debes hacer, tan solo escucha a tu corazón, yo estaré ahí dentro"- me sonrió por última vez y desapareció.

Todo quedó en silencio, y el cielo seguía lloviendo, como si llorara su muerte. No se oía ni los pájaros. Sarah se quedó mirando a la nada durante un rato hasta que sintió la necesidad de caminar y seguir buscando un refugio. Cuando alcanzó a su corcel, todo se volvió negro.

Escondido entre unos matorrales, un fae arquero observó toda la escena que se había dado, y aunque no se había acercado por temor, la curiosidad lo mantuvo en silencio y atento ante los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban. Así es como descubrió que se hallaba ante la nueva reina de Labyrith y cuando la vio caer enferma, se lanzó en picado a tomarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

La lluvia era torrencial pero no le impedía ver el rostro de la hermosa muchacha. Había quedado prendado en el acto. Sentía un gran poder emanar de ella, que la protegía, a pesar de ahora mismo se hallaba totalmente indefensa.

-Con que Sarah eh- susurró. Un trueno caído cerca lo ayudó a resolver el llevarla a su hogar y cuidarla hasta que despertara. Tomó las riendas del caballo, y subiéndose ambos en él, tomó un camino que llevaba a las montañas del este, al territorio de los temibles arqueros, donde nadie se adentraba si deseaba salir con vida.


End file.
